Firework (SN03)
F I R E W O R K This character belongs to Kisho_Shepsky. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Journal entry #1 I have completed training and have been assigned to document this dragon Project SN03, better known as 'Firework' is an obvious hybrid. Her scales are an opaque obsidian-black, the only colors on her are the hard to ignore bursts of orange and amber Skywing scales all over her body. Upon closer inspection, I see that she has silver and amber-colored freckles on her snout, like the scales on her underwings Speaking of wings, she has very large ones. They are possibly the only Skywing gene that is actually shown, besides her scales of course. Her eyes are bright amber. They scare me.. They aren't warm or welcoming, no.. They are filled with an undying rage for this world, I can see it. Her talons are hooked, most likely to help grip onto rocks.. Her wings share the common Skywing talon so she can have extra support on sides of rocky surfaces That's all I can really document here. Entry closed P E R S O N A L I T Y Journal entry #2 It's been a month, however it's obvious that Firework despises me. Although i'm not surprised. She dislikes mostly everyone. S K I L L S Journal entry #3 Here are Fireworks known abilities *Fire-breathing *Fast flying *Blends in easily with shadows with certain light *Strong for her age H I S T O R Y Journal entry #4 I have recently been informed on Firework's history and I have to write it down for her profile. I'll start BEFORE she was born. A few scientists had an idea, to combine the DNA of dragons to make an artificial hybrid. The first attempt included a Nightwing egg. They added lots of Skywing DNA all at once. Obviously, the dragonet didn't survive. The second attempt was with a Skywing egg, they added the Nightwing DNA slower this time, which proved successful. The dragonet hatched, but died soon after due to the fact that they forgot to remove some of the Skywing DNA. The third attempt was better. They used a Nightwing egg and carefully removed some of the DNA, replacing it as the days went on. This was Firework. Firework was isolated for the first few months, monitored carefully so she wouldn't get sick. After she turned one, she was moved to another room. This room contained a female Skywing. Firework avoided her at all costs, she would snap and growl at her, never letting her come closer. The old caretaker would sometimes see small Firework curl up to the Skywing, signifying that she did care for this dragon T R I V I A *Text here G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Experiments Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Altered Experiments Category:Females